Link goes to Gilligan's Island
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: A stupid story where Link battles savages.


Link on Gilligan's Island  
  
By: Shannon  
  
Link was playing some golf at the Hyrule Country Club one day, when he noticed after he shot his first hole-in-one. The hole in the golf course sucked up his golfball.  
  
"That's weird," said Link to his caddy, a Deku Shrub named Bob. "That's never happened before."  
  
"Why don't you go and investigate?" said Bob, chewing a piece of bubble gum.  
  
Link approached the hole and was about to stick his hand in it to see if his ball was there when it sucked him up. Link landed on a strange, lush, tropical island.  
  
"Wow," said Link. "This is one cool place. I wonder if I'm in Hawaii."  
  
Just then, he saw two figures, one small, short guy in a red shirt and sailor's cap hanging out with a big, obese guy wearing a blue shirt and a sailor's cap.  
  
"Awwww Skipper, that's not fair!" cried Gilligan. "Why do I have to stay here and keep guard while you and everyone else go help the Professor look for treasure?"  
  
"Because, Little buddy, we need someone to guard our homes," said the Skipper.  
  
"But there's no one on the island except us, Skipper!"  
  
"Gilligan, there could be savage tribes on this island. We need to be careful."  
  
"I'm toast," said Gilligan to himself.  
  
Link appeared out of a bush and met up with Skipper and Gilligan.  
  
"Hey you!" snarled Skipper. "Who do you think you are?!"  
  
"My name's Link and I was transported from my home to this island. I overheard your conversation and I'd be delighted to keep guard over your homes."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Gilligan. "How do I know you're not trying to steal or destroy anything."  
  
"Oh Gillgian, we don't have much on the island anyway, so what's there to steal?"  
  
"My skateboard."  
  
"As I said, Gilligan, there is nothing much on the island."  
  
  
  
  
That night, the island inhabitants set off to go look for treasure.  
  
"Now Link, if you are in any danger, call me through this radio coconut," said the Professor. "We'll be back soon."  
  
"Oh and Link, Dahling," said Mrs. Howell. "Please pay special attention to my jewelry. I spent..."  
  
"Who cares about your jewelry, Lovy?" said Mr. Howell firmly. "Besides, if they get stolen, I'll buy you more."  
  
"Oh, thank you Dahling! I love you!" She kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Me and my big mouth," said Mr. Howell to himself.  
  
"Oh and keep watch over our things, Link," said Ginger flirtaciously, running her finger alongside Link's cheek. "It would be horrible if Mary Ann and I came back to find our things stolen."  
  
"Uhh, um, sure, Ginger," said Link.   
  
"Thank you. Now, let me give you a big kiss, you strong man, you!"  
  
"Ginger, no thanks. I'm married." He shows her his wedding ring.  
  
"Oh drat!" Ginger said to herself as she stormed off in dissappointment.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Link," said Mary Ann. "She's like that to all men."  
  
  
  
  
  
About 3 hours after the gang left, Link was getting bored and sleepy. He rested his arm on his Biggoron's sword and waited impatiently for any signs of danger. He was just about to nod off when an arrow was shot at him, just missing his head.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Link shouted. "SAVAGES!"  
  
A hoard of savage natives from another island had come to take over.   
  
Link picked up the radio coconut and called the Professor. "Professor, can you hear me? There are SAVAGES invading your home. Come qui..."  
  
An arrow had damaged the radio coconut.  
  
"......BZZZZ...." came from the other end. "Let's go back, Link's in trouble!" yelled the professor.  
  
By the time the gang got there, Link was tied up and the natives were about to take Link and deposit him into a nearby volcano.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" yelled Gilligan. "You can't do that, he's our friend."  
  
The natives laughed in their face and proceeded to dump him into the volcano. Despite the gang's efforts, the natives dumped poor Link into the volcano. Instead of burning up, Link landed butt first out of the sky and onto the green of the Hyrule Country Club.  
  
"Hey, Link. Where did ya go?" asked Bob the Deku Shrub.  
  
"Somewhere horrible, Bob. I'm gonna go home."


End file.
